


Distant Star

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Decay & Allie AU [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Masters of the Multiverse, Rise Wrestling
Genre: Abyss can take a lot more than an average human, Gen, Minor Injuries, The AU where Allie is in Decay, Well minor for Decay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: The Four within Decay, and a distant red star.





	1. The Bunny and The Clown

The distant star could be seen for miles, 

as Allie and Steve ventured through the forest.

It was unusual, emitting a reddish glow.

Not unlike the light that seemed to emanate from Rosemary sometimes.

 

"Steve, what are we actually doing?" Allie asked.

Her lip trembled just a tad as she spoke.

 

"We're walking, Bunny!"

 

"No, like.. where are we walking?"

 

"The Centre!" Steve replies cheerily.

Allie can tell that Steve is in some pain, but she knows that if it was dangerous, he would say.

 

This only reminds Allie of her own pain,

Her bruised ribs ache, and so does her jaw.

It hurts to speak.

So Allie stops talking,

As the distant star beckons.

 

Steve seems to be walking in the direction of it.

 

He gently holds onto the lower arm of Allie, perhaps as a reflex to prevent her from getting lost.

He smears some paint from his hand onto her arm, but she doesn't mind.

She already has paint smeared on her face and arms from many-an-interaction with her demon, after all.

 

They trek through the no longer familiar forest.

Allie recalls visiting it in the early morning one day, but it doesn't look at all like how it did..

She rubs her eyes with her free hand, probably smearing the paint onto them.

 

"Are we gonna find the demon?"

"Of course we are! That beautiful star's her way of telling us where to go.."

"And it's pointing at the centre?"

"Yeah, Bunny, You're a quick learner!"

"Must be why the Shadow saw something in you, eh?"

 

And they continue to follow the distant, red star.


	2. The Monster and The Demon

Rosemary had gotten to the centre of the forest with Abyss fairly quickly.

She had held his hand the entire way.

And she had triggered the glow of her red eye, the distant star.

Even if the Bunny didn't know what it meant,  
Steve would. He knows the red glow guides just as the Shadow does..

Hopefully Steve and Allie didn't separate.

 

The Demon and her beautiful monster sat together, as she cleaned the wounds on his arm.

Abyss had taken too many hits for her liking, so she ensures nothing is infected.

Of course, nothing is infected. Or, nothing is anymore, as Rosemary spat a sickly green mist into her hand and smeared it into the particularly jagged and angry red scratches on the arm of her monster.

 

Rosemary can't stand to see Abyss this hurt.

She couldn't stand to see any of Decay hurt.

 

But as she tends the wounds of Abyss,

She knows that all of her siblings will be safe.

At least, if Rosemary has anything to say about it..


	3. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decay are together again.
> 
> United as one.

It had been some time from Steve and Allie had began following the distant star.

Steve doesn't seem worried, but Allie is.

What if they never make it?

 

Just as Allie feels like she may give up hope, she hears it.

 

"..They will return, Abyss! Our brother and sister will return to us."

"We just.. need to give them a few moments.. We can feel their presence.."

 

It's her Demon, and Monster!

 

Allie dashed forward, taking the hand of Steve.

 

"What're you doing, Bunny?"

"I can hear them!"

 

Within a minute of sprinting, Allie and Steve are there.

 

The Centre of the forest.

 

Directly below the distant star.

 

Abyss was sat atop his torn jacket, a few strips of fabric from Rosemary's arm sleeve failing to cover jagged red wounds going down his arm.

The demon in question was stood with half an arm sleeve in her hand.

She gently applied it to Abyss' shoulder, where the worst of the wounds was.

"Abyss.. we feel their auras.."

Rosemary steps back, and Allie let go of Steve.

She raced over to her demon, embracing her at the waist.

While she does, Steve approaches Abyss and wraps his arms around the neck of the monster.

 

"We knew it.."

"Demon, I thought.. I thought I'd never find you!"

"We knew you would.."

"What happened to you, Demon?"

"We could ask the same for yourself, Bunny.."

"Laurel.."

"LAX."

"We will enact vengeance on both."

 

"Abyss."

"Steve, Beautiful!"

"Who did this?"

"LAX. But I'll get revenge.."

"Not with wounds like that, you won't.. You're our monster, but you need to rest up!"

Decay is united again.

They cluster together in one large huddle, unwilling to take themselves away from their brothers and sisters of the Hive again.

Not after having just lost them for hours..

 

As they all huddle under the jacket of Abyss with wounds covered, 

or in Rosemary's case unrevealed in the first place, 

All four feel truly safe with one another.

"Decay, Decay, Decay.."


	4. What Luck

All but the demon have fallen asleep.

She insisted that the rest of Decay go to sleep.  
It would make travel in the morning much easier.

 

She murmurs softly, a rhyme that she can't quite remember.

"Distant stars in black or red, we've seen their worlds within our head.."

"They connect, and.. decay.. Decay.. Decay.."

 

What luck that she had found her Monster before anything else had happened.. 

And what luck that Steve had found the Bunny..

 

She can hear the breathing of the Bunny.

It's a tad shallow.

Rosemary had patched the poor girl's wounds as best as she could, but the mist applied to her ribs will take quite a while to come into effect.

Her clown is draped over her monster, both sleeping deeply in the company of one another. The Demon smiles as she sees them.

But she can't help but notice that her comrades are uncovered in the night.

So she removes her cloak, and drapes it over them.

 

Quietly humming 'Pop goes the weasel' as she goes about it.

She is content in the presence of Decay.

And she cares for them.

Her three beautiful Death Dealers..


End file.
